Resident Evil Middle School
by REandDOAstories
Summary: Claire goes to middle school and meets some people. SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMERIES.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok you guys still working on my other stories but this is for my friend to read so yea ienjoy. This 1 will be long.**

2Claire was a new student in the school. The school was called Girard Middle School. She had just got her schedule. Her schedule was homeroom next teacher and last teacher . She came to class one day a was greeted by the teacher. "Hello I'm . I'm your homeroom teacher and I'm OCD so I'm very neat and tide,"she said. Claire was going to remember that. 'Ok well I'm Claire Redfield," she said and took a seat somewhere. "Hello I'm Connor and this is Talia," he said holding out his hand. Claire shook both Connor and Tala's hamds.

Later tht day it was time for computer and P.E. "Today class we have a new student named Claire. Raise your hand Claire," the computer lab teacher said. "Claire ou will sit between Jerrick and Ian ober there and today is Friday so its freetime,"she said and went back to her desk. "Well hi I'm Jerrick and this stupid person is Ian," Jerrick said trying to e funny which he is. Claire once again shook two hands again. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "Well that's the bell. Log off and go to P.E.

During P.E. Claire had to dress out and luckily she always brings gym class to workout after school. During tht time they were go to play Pen Guard. Claire was a natural at throwing so she knocked out almost ever girl their was until there was one left. She was the master. She caugh every ball one of the girls throw at her but Claire's. Claire took a step ack and with all her might she throw the ball. It went so fast it hit the irl with one second left left in the game.

Later it was time to meet . "Claire its me Talia is a good teacher once you get to know her. She had her twin babies already so no mood swings for you. Your actually lucky,"she said laughing. "Ok take me there so we can go there,"Claire said. "Sure ok get your stuff and if I'm ever not here follow Connr or any of the other students to that class and ok ok lets go,"Talia said showing her to the class.

"Well this is class Lets go,"Tala said and knocked. A student opened the door. Hey this is the new student named Claire Redfield,"she said pointing to Clare. "Hello I'm Claire you have got to be right,"Claire said raising a eyebrow. nodded and said "right now class take your seats and get through the day,"said the teacher getting up to go to the board.

Later if was ime to go to lunch. "Claire you picked cold with Jerrick, Connor, Ian, and Me so we get behind the brought lunch part,"Talia said gettinf behin the brought lunch people. After lunch of coarse we come ack with the teacher after like 45 more minutes in her class we go to our next class. "Hopefully you had a good time in 's class because you will have sometime in class,"Connor said. "Let just et going I want to go home,"Claire said. "Ok ok just gra your stuff and well be on our way,"he said and walked out.

Later in class "Hello class do yor daily math,"said the teacher. After about 10 minutes the teacher went over the dail math. Claire got a hundred wich was great for a new student. So since Spencer wasn't here Claire sat in Spencer's seat or desk. "Class our new student go an A. That is very good. Actually perfect because she made a 100," said. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP That was the bell for everyone to get their things. Later they called carpool. Claire went to carpool and got in the car with Chris. "So Claire how was your first day,"Chris said. "It could have been better but it was good. I made a few friends like evefyone does on the first day. And I made a 100 on my math test,"she said happy. So Claire lets go home and eat,"e said pulling out of the parking lot. "No I'm going straight to bed,"she said sleepy. "Ok thats shat you want,"he said and they on their way home.

 **So that was ch1 hopefully a chapter 2 if my friend likes it.. Well bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys of course I asked my friends if they wanted to be in the story with me and my friends in the first chapter. They saidyes so these are the people that will be added.**

 **Chelsie Roettgen, Tiara Spencer, Spencer Dingler, Jameer Hammonds, Oscar Jaimes-Jurez, and Ashton Robertson.**

 _The Next Day at 7:37 a.m._

Claire's POV

Yesterday my day went better than I expected. I meet nice people in my homeroom who was nice enough to show me around the school. So lets see if my day gets any better. So I was walking to the music room becausein the mmornings we go tk the music room to wait for the bell to ring. When I got to the music room I found my friends. "Hi," of course because when you greet someone you say hi. "They said to me because I was shocked because I thought they might of forgot me. Then the intercom came on. "Today guys we will ave a special person to day. So act correctly so you kids can meet them." Just them the intercom went of and a hand toucjhed my shoulder. "Hi," said a boy about maybe older than me but smaller than me. "I'm Ashton Robertson, "said the boy. "I'm I. Pod A while your in Pod B,"he said smiling. "Claire don't alk to him,"said Talia walkig to me.

End Of Claire's POV

"Why," Claire said said. Talia blew out air and said "He will be your friend then when you say your not his friend no more he'll say that he use to date you and then dumped you for another girl." "Wow I never knew. We're nof friends Ashton so don't think about it,"she said mad. Just then two girls cane up to us and said "Hi we are Chelsie Roettgen and Tiara Spencer." Talia was about to say something then said it "Do you want to come over I've got some games we can play." "Sure but can my brother and some of his friends come over. He really wants to meet you guys to see if I'm safe here,"she said. "Why," Connor said. Claire didn't know if tell this was alright with her brother but he would have to kick into his over protectiveness. Claire said " Because when we were in Raccoon City we had to invade a bunch of zombies, tyrants, and zombie dogs (which I forgot their names) in that city," she said. "Oh ok ask him and come over today in you can make it," he said. "Ok I'll ask," Claire said and left.

"Hey Chris can you drive me to my friends house you can come too," Claire said. "Hey Claire I'm going to be in your homeroom tomorrow, " said Moira. "Oh you are well thats great. You can meet my friends tonight too," she said. "Ok," said Chris. So later Chris drove Claire and Moira to her friends house. "Ok lets go," Claire said getting out of the car. They knocked and soon Connor came to the door. "Hello Claire and Mr. Redfield,"he said. "Just call me Chris and this will be your new student Moira.," he said. "Well come in," he said and they went in. Later and everything went fine they found their friends including Chelsie and Tiara and they went home. "Nice friends," Chris and Moira said. "Thanks,"Claire said and smiled.

 **So that was chapter 2 hope you all like it. These are actual friends from my school. Ashton is really made up of really what he did to me and I'm really not his friend so Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back to put more people in it for you and m friends. Lets fet this done.**

 _The Next Day_

Moira and Claire was walking to the music room and when they came there, Claire's friends were waiting In the same spot as always."Hiya Claire and Moira so your homeroom teacher is so that means we're all in the same class,"said Chelsie. Talia came with a boy. He had was a redhead like Claire. "Hi guys this is Steve Burnside," Talia said. Steve was nervous because he was looking at Claire. He liked her style of red hair and a ponytail. "Just as she said I'm Steve whats your names,"he said. "Well this is Talia, Connor, Tiara, Chelsie, Ian and of corse me which my name is Jerrick," he said.

Moira was socked and said "Um you forgot about me you jackbutt. I'm Moira by the way." Stdve nodded and then...BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. The bell now they have to go to their class and homeroom teacher. After that sinceit aas a day of advisory they got to stay in the class and leavd at 10:00 instead of 9:45. When theyfinished P.E. and everything , they even finished math class and didnt know it. _The intercom: Students in 6th grade please go to the gym with your teachers. Repeat, Students in 6th grade please go to the gym with your teachers. The intercom goes off._ When they get to the gym the sit on the bleachers. The principal go gets the microphone and speaks "Today we will be joined by the S.T.A.R.S. Team. They are here today to talk to use about what its like working in the RPD," The principal gave the mic to Captain Wesker "Hello guys we are here to talk to you guys about how we fight zombies and things.

Captain Wesker gave the mic to Chris. "Hello guys I'm Chris Redfield you may know my little sister Claire Redfield. She and I both in the zombie apocalypse. She's seen the cerberus and the tyrants. She's so familiar with this so later if you have any questions about how she sirvive ask me now,"he said and waited for a hand. A hand flew up and the kid said "Was their more of you guys back then then now,"he said. "Actually yes we had mor people but you know the zombies and everything. If I every get the chance to write a book it would be called 'Resident Evil'," Chris said and gave Jill the mic. "My name is Jill Valentine and I has worked here for a long time and has grown to the outnreak. If any of you were at the RPD you will see. I've know Claire for a long time and it feels like she's a little sister to me. So if you ever want to save the world when you grow up join either S.T.A.R.S or the B.S.A.A. Hopefully you will e as helpful as we are to you all," Jill said and gave the mic to the principal. So thank you guys for coming and could we give then a round of appluase," he sad. After the appluase they left and Claire got in the car with Chris and Jill. "Really nice guys. Really nice," Claire said and they left the school.

 **So hopefully you like this chapter see you all later. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is another chapter for the reviewer Connor Woods. Conor Woods is actually a friend of mine so its still for him. If you want to text my my kik is Revelations2. This willmaybe be around 100 to 200 words because tired of having homework and working alot. I'm literally eating skittles to keep me awake. So lets go get to work.**

 _Day 3 Of School,_

 _Moira's POV In Flashback_

 _During the summer I've been thinking about how is Claire's brother six years older than her and he's 40. Then she has to be 36 but has hidden it for years. Oh here comes Claire. "Hey Moira, hows it going,"she said. " Hey Claire how old is your brother and how old re you again," I was curious. Claire said of course with a smile "I am 6 years younger than Chris and he is 40." I was confused and said "Doesnt that make you 36 instead of 11 years old."Claire was getting really a bit I dont know curious of something I might know of and said "Remember Moira thats survival us. This is school us now get your butt in gear. Wake up smell the morning coffee. Do something but try to follow me around me around."_

Everything that happened yesterday happened today. Moira once again was angry at herself.

 **So thats it if you could here my voice it is literally voiceless. I'm tired and other things so if you also want to play with me on ps4 my 2 users are Phase4forever and Peanut62005. Bye you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so im adding Emily, Ehiva, and Chloe to me chapter. I am currently doing something big for my birthday on November 15th then I will try to post all the chapters I can before Christmas. Why before Christmas, because im getting a ps vits so im on that instead on the tablet.**

 _Flashback,_

 _Claire one day went to the police department to have lunch with Chris. "Hi Claire, why are you here today," said Barry. Claire turned around and said,"Oh hi Barry and I'm just like waiting for Chris to have lunch." "Well Claire , I would like you to meet Moira and Polly. Their my daughters," he said bringing them from behind the desk. Claire smiled and bent down toward the two and said "I'm Claire Redfield, what about you guys." Moira ran into Claire's arms and hugged really hard. Later Polly ran into her._

 _When the Burtons got home, Moira and Polly got home they got up to their room Polly said "You nave a huge crush on that girl. Whats ner name Claire. You totally was smiling like crazy,." "She is one of daddy's friends. When I'm aout twenty-two she will be thirty-four," said Moira laughed and Barry came jp to their room and said "Did you guys have a good time meeting Claire Redfield. Also do you remember Chris Redfield, well thats his sister." After ne sakd tat he tucked them in he kissed their foreheads and closed the door they al went to sleep._

 _Flashback End_

Claire drove over to the Burton Residence and looked over the houses. Once she found their house, she parked the car in the driveway. Once Barry heard a car door shut, opened the window to find Claire. "Hey Claire how is it going, " said Barry. Clare looked up and saw Barry and said, "Oh It's been too good but have you seen Moira I wanted to talk to her about something important,." "Ok, she is in her room and where's Chris. He normally comes with you." "He's with Jill doing stuff I don't want to know and your wife doesn't like me and keeps saying that if I even touch Moira on the arm she is going to kill me." "I'll make sure she wont then they ended the conversation and went in a Moira and Claire came out going to Claire's jeep.

 **My friends wont be in for a while but this will turn into a zombie killing survival story. So hope this whole story gets your attention. Bye.**


End file.
